Why He Likes Birthdays
by Angelikah
Summary: They use birthdays as an excuse to try new things. Well, for Caroline to try new things. Klaus has basically done it all in his thousand year existence. Either way, he's pretty sure that within the years they've been together, January 5th and October 10th have become his two favorite holidays. Smut (PWP) series. Klaroline.
1. The Maid

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate! Today was supposed to be a Travelers update day, but the chapter isn't even near ready to be posted, and I'd rather postpone for a few days than post a sub-par chapter.  
>Sorry, I know I suck :(<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, so this smut drabble is being posted to (hopefully kind of) make up for it. This is not even remotely holiday themed (unless birthdays count). Also, for the record, I don't think we know what Klaus's birthday is. In almost all my stories where his birthday is relevant, I've put it at January fifth. So, in here it's January fifth. Not that that matters in any way, shape or form to the plot.<br>Especially since there legitimately is no plot.  
>EITHER WAY, I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry that Travelers isn't going up today.<br>****Kink/trope: Roleplay (Maid)**  
><strong>Hugs!<strong>  
><strong>-Angie<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is literally the tackiest costume in the history of the world," Caroline said from the other side of the closet door.<p>

"I'm sorry that you don't approve of my choices, love, although I do believe that this is the first time in ten years that you disliked something I picked out."

He heard her huff and smirked to himself. He and Caroline had an agreement for birthdays. Each birthday was good for one sexual fantasy of the birthday-person's choice, whether they'd done it before or not. There were, of course, strict rules for off-limits activities (i.e. compulsion), but other than that, the birthday-person had free rein.

Needless to say, Klaus _loved_ birthdays.

This particular fantasy he'd wanted to do for a while, but hadn't _quite _managed to talk her into it (until, of course, he pulled the "it's my birthday" card).

"I don't think these even count as clothes."

He laughed. "Well, that's rather the point."

He heard some rustling from the other side of the door, and a frustrated sigh before Caroline poked her head out to glare at him, holding a feather duster in the hand keeping the door open, but with no other body parts visible.

"I look ridiculous. You're so lucky I was a drama major or I'd never be able to keep a straight face."

He grinned at her from his perch on their unmade bed, where he'd been waiting patiently for her to come out. "Don't talk back, it will get you fired. And you need this job, remember?"

She rolled her eyes at him before disappearing back behind the closet door. He smirked as he heard her mumble some decidedly unflattering comments about where he could stick the stupid feather duster.

"I heard that," He said, smiling to himself when he heard her growl.

"Don't you have to go wait somewhere that's not here?"

He sighed loudly and left the room, listening hard for the closet door to open and shut. When it did, he waited for two minutes and then walked in, immediately feeling his mouth go dry.

She was leaning over the bed facing away from him, smoothing the comforter down onto the pillows, having positioned herself carefully so that his eyes were immediately glued to the black dress clinging to her barely-covered ass, revealing her mile-long creamy legs to his greedy eyes, his cock twitching at the sight.

She slowly stood up fully and turned around to face him, and he found his eyes wandering over the fabric pulled tight around her breasts and taught stomach, the black dress's sweetheart neckline perfectly enhancing her generous cleavage.

She hadn't bothered with the headband, most likely knowing that it would just get in their way, and had stored the feather duster in the pocket of the tiny white ruffled apron tied around her waist.

"Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," She said softly, blushing slightly when she saw the way he was looking at her and tucking a blonde curl behind her ear nervously, "I'm running a bit behind. I'll be out of your way in a minute."

The lilt of her voice brought him abruptly back to the present and he nodded. "It's not a problem, take your time."

He strode over to the overstuffed couch they kept in the corner near the bookshelf and sank down onto it, pulling a book out of the shelf at random with no intention of even opening it, content to just watch Caroline bend down unnecessarily to get to what were very easily accessible corners of furniture, giving him teasing glimpses of her uncovered inner thighs.

She suddenly reached out slightly and knocked down an ugly vase, causing it to shatter on the floor.

She squeaked and turned to him with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Mikaelson. I didn't mean to—"

"Do you know how much that's worth?" He snapped, getting up and walking to stand in front of her.

Caroline shook her head frantically. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mikaelson, I—"

"You'll have to pay for it," he interrupted.

"H—how much?"

"Three thousand," He said shortly.

"But I can't afford—"

"Well, you're going to have to."

"No, please, Mr. Mikaelson, I'm sorry, I really am."

"Well, how do you propose making it up then?" He asked, his voice silky and inviting.

She bit her lip, looking up at him through her lashes, studying his face.

"I don't know, Mr. Mikaelson. Really, I'm sor—"

"Stop apologizing."

Caroline opened her mouth, and then closed it again, clearly having been about to apologize for apologizing.

He let his eyes flick down to her lips, which she licked self-consciously, and ran a single finger down her cheek, trailing it down her neck and over the swells of her breasts, the dress so low-cut that they were practically bursting out of the bodice giving him glimpses of her rosy nipples, feeling her breath catch under his fingertip, and stopping at her hand, which he gently pulled to rest over the bulge in his slacks.

Her eyes went wide, still locked on his face, and she licked her lips again.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I don't understa—"

"I think you understand very well," He said, his voice a low growl.

"But—"

"Would you rather pay monetarily, Caroline?"

She shook her head slowly. "No," she said softly, her hand starting to lightly massage his hard length through the rough cloth.

He groaned, bucking into her hand, causing her strokes to become harder and more confident. He pushed her hand away and tugged her towards the wall, leaning against it and pushing gently on her shoulders, wordlessly ordering her to kneel.

She did so, peering up at him through her lashes. "Well, get on with it," He growled.

She blushed slightly at his tone of voice and quickly undid his slacks and pulled them down, making him groan, pulling his fully erect cock out of his boxers and stroking him a few times before swirling her tongue around the head and then taking him in her mouth, one hand on his thigh and the other massaging his balls as she sucked him.

He buried a hand roughly in her curls, pulling her mouth more firmly against him so that her lips were wrapped as close to the base of his length as possible, grunting as she relaxed her throat, taking in as much of him as possible, her tongue swirling an unpredictable pattern around him as her lips slid up and down his shaft. Her hand relaxed against his thigh and he took the opportunity to buck into her mouth, making her gag slightly.

"Suck harder," he ordered, mumbling a stream of expletives as she obliged, a groan hissing through his gritted teeth.

"_Fuck, _Caroline. Yes, just like that, good girl. I love seeing you like this, you know, on your knees in front of me with your lips wrapped around my cock, your tits bursting out of your dress. I can smell that you're wet for me, Caroline."

She moaned around him again, her nails digging into his thigh while she rubbed hers together, trying to get some—_any_—friction to relieve the ache between them.

"You're so good with that gorgeous mouth of yours, love, you're really _invested_ in _earning_ this, aren't you? I bet you wanted to do this before. Just waiting for an excuse to suck my cock in that hot, little mouth."

He bucked into her mouth again, and his face twisted into a smirk at the feeling of his cock against the back of her throat. He felt himself getting close and tugged her lips off of him, smirking at her darkened, lustful eyes.

She stood, wobbling slightly, her legs had most likely fallen asleep while she'd been kneeling, and he pulled her back against his front, her skirt bunched up around her waist with his hard cock cradled in the cleft of her ass, the feather duster in her apron clattering, forgotten, to the floor.

He dragged a finger down her front again, stopping to dart between her legs, stroking her wet folds, breathing into her ear as her head lolled against his shoulder.

"You're so wet for me, Caroline. You liked getting fucked in the mouth, didn't you?"

The only answer he got was her harsh breathing, her chest bouncing up and down as he plunged two fingers into her, massaging her clit with his thumb.

"Didn't you, love?" He asked again.

"Yes," she hissed, grinding against his fingers.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I liked it, Mr. Mikaelson," she gasped out, wantonly spreading her legs wider as he finger-fucked her.

He pushed her gently towards the bed, bending her over it so that she was face down, tightly clutching the fluffy comforter in her fists, his hand never stopping its movements.

He stood behind her, smiling as she pressed her center up against his hand as much as she could, clearly craving his touch.

"You're so wet for me, Caroline, so tight."

The only response he got from that was a breathy moan.

"You want my cock in you, don't you, love?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson," She said breathlessly.

"Hmm…But that would be counter-productive, wouldn't it? Rewarding you for breaking my property."

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson. I want—I _need_—" She interrupted herself with a moan as he abruptly entered her in one thrust, sheathing himself in her tight, wet heat.

He gripped her hips as he fucked her, his balls slapping against her skin as she writhed under him, the dirtiest words flowing out of her mouth alternating with her pleading for _more _and _harder _and _faster _and _please, fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson._

Klaus, for his part, had his head thrown back and mouth slightly open as he pounded into her, loving the feel of her wet pussy clenching around him, the words dripping out of her mouth fueling his frenzied thrusts.

He heard her orgasm before he felt the walls of her pussy clench around him rapidly, her moans and screams and _oh my gods _reverberating off the walls of their bedroom, followed by her harsh breathing as she came down from her high and he pulled out, tugging her back to the floor, and rubbing his cock on her lips, coating them with her own juices.

"Do your job, love. Clean it."

Her mouth opened immediately as she welcomed him back into her mouth, her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked him, stopping every now and then to pull her lips off and give his shaft long, languid licks, her eyelids fluttering shut at the taste of herself on his cock.

It was mere minutes before he felt his balls tighten in preparation for his release, and he came in her mouth, fucking her lips as he spilled his seed inside her mouth.

She swallowed it all, giving the tip of his cock a final soft kiss before licking her own lips.

They were both breathing hard, completely exhausted, and Klaus pulled her to her feet, steadying her with his hands on her hips.

Still holding eye contact with him, she immediately broke the moment, a small smirk on her face.

"I think I deserve a raise for that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! So, I've been trying to practice writing smut (as I really only started writing it a few months ago), and I was thinking of making this a longer one-shot series (because I clearly need more things to do (not)) where each chapter is one of their birthdays (so basically each one is a different fantasy/kink/situation). I'm not sure whether I can commit to updating all that much, but I feel like it would be a good thing to not have fifteen+ smutty one-shots on my profile (since I think that that's where this trend of me practicing writing smut is heading). Opinions?  
>Reviews are the only way I get better, so bring 'em on ;)<br>Hugs!  
>-Angie<strong>


	2. Under the Table

**A/N: So, as you can tell, I've decided to turn this into a series of PWP smut drabbles. Here's the next smut-shot. If you have any requests for these, that would be great! I can't guarantee I'll do them, especially if they're not my cup of tea, but feel free to suggest them in reviews here or in my ask box on my tumblr (thetourguidebarbie).  
>Thank you to justanotherfiveminutes for your amazing beta skills :D<br>Kink/trope: Public sex  
>Enjoy!<br>-Angie**

* * *

><p>They had rented out the entire restaurant for this.<p>

Caroline's friends were surrounding most of the giant set of connected tables, with Klaus's family clustered at one end, though Bonnie was next to Kol, most likely to prevent unnecessary bloodshed.

Caroline and Klaus were in the middle of one side, with Matt and Rebekah on the other, drawing an imaginary "do not cross" line between the two groups.

Caroline cut up another bite of her salmon, trying not to laugh at the current conversation.

"I'm surprised to see you," Rebekah was saying to Elena, a saccharine smile on her face, "Since you've been so busy lately, I mean. Your book is doing a lot better than everyone thought it would. You must be really proud."

Caroline saw Matt shoot Rebekah a warning look as Elena bristled at the veiled insult. "Yeah, it's definitely nice. I like being able to be independent and not having to rely on anyone else for my happiness. I feel like an _actual _adult."

Klaus wiped his mouth with his napkin, and Caroline knew that he was concealing a smile. Round one to Elena.

"I'll be right back," Klaus muttered to her, placing his napkin down on the table, "but they can take my plate if they come round."

"All right," Caroline said, tuning back into the burgeoning argument between her friends.

"Yes, it's always nice to be independent and to make your own decisions. After all, being indecisive is a sign of immaturity. By the way, I realize I haven't inquired. How _is _Damon? I don't see him here. It's a shame he couldn't make it, but I'm glad Stefan was able to attend."

Ouch. Point to Rebekah.

"Claws in, Bex," Caroline heard Matt mutter as he took a bite of his steak.

She saw Klaus coming back, and smiled as he sat down next to her, laying a hand on her knee, his hand brushing up against the hem of her dress.

"Yes, Stefan, how have you been faring? I have heard your latest stop is in Miami," Elijah jumped in, clearly hoping to diffuse the situation.

Stefan shrugged. "it's fine. We've been enjoying the beaches."

"We?" Rebekah asked, looking gleeful.

It was clear from the moment that they'd walked in that Elena had flipped brothers again, but Rebekah was obviously waiting for the confirmation so that she could really tear into them.

Stefan nodded warily, shooting a quick glance at Elena, who shrugged helplessly before taking a sip of her water.

Caroline flinched in surprise as Klaus's hand traveled up her leg a little bit and under the hem of her short dress. She reached down and pushed his hand away slightly. Yes, she'd said semi-public birthday sex, but she didn't expect him to interpret it as being at a table with her friends and his siblings. She meant somewhere with people they didn't know who'd never see them again. She shot him a look out of the corner of her eye and decided that she would try, if not just because he was giving her the "are you honestly nervous about this?" look. He smirked at her and stroked the inside of her thigh with his thumb, causing her to resist a shiver.

Yes. She was definitely game for this.

"Yes, Matt and I went to the beaches in France last summer. It was lovely there, wasn't it?" Rebekah asked, turning to Matt, who nodded, apparently resigned to his girlfriend happily tearing apart his childhood friend as long as he didn't have to participate besides an occasional nod or hum of agreement.

Klaus's hand crept up the inside of her thigh, his fingertips teasing, and Caroline resisted the urge to close her eyes, though she did spread her legs a bit more to allow his hand a bit more room. She bit her lip slightly as his finger approached her center, and resisted the urge to smirk at the momentary widening of his eyes when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under her dress.

His fingers brushed her folds and she concentrated very hard on cutting up another bite of her food, resisting the urge to moan when he brushed over her clit, stroking down to her entrance, and she caught him smirking out of the corner of her eye at how wet she was as her juices coated the tips of his fingers.

She was thankful that everyone was focusing on the passive-aggressive insult war between Rebekah and Elena as he inserted a finger into her pussy, quickly adding another when realized how wet she actually was for him, making her hips involuntarily roll. He pulled his thumb back and brushed her clit every time his fingers thrust into her, and she had to restrain a sigh of pleasure as he began to fingerfuck her.

Her eyelids fluttered and she spread her legs a little bit more, quickly scanning the table to see if anyone had noticed–they hadn't–before reaching down to rub him through his jeans, restraining a smile at how hard he already was for her. She squeezed him lightly and he sucked in a sharp breath, causing Kol to quickly send them a confused look, but he was quickly distracted by Bonnie's screech from next to him, as Rebekah's elbow hit her wine glass and spilled the liquid down his girlfriend's dress.

Caroline tuned out the argument and felt around so that she could unbutton his jeans, smiling as he ground himself against her hand, and once she'd successfully gotten his jeans unzipped she slid her hand into the fabric of his boxers and grasped his hard shaft, satisfied that she could get him hard just because he knew that she was wet, that she wanted him. She rubbed the pad of her thumb over his already leaking tip, causing him to buck into her hand, his eyes shutting.

She matched the rhythm of his fingers as she stroked him, wondering who would cave first. Who would have to drag them somewhere else to finish what they'd started. She bit back a groan as his fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot and shuddered.

He pulled his fingers out of her, and she sighed slightly at the loss before his fingers were rubbing her clit, causing her to clench her teeth together to restrain a moan. She squeezed him in response, smiling slightly at his jaw momentarily clenched before he pulled his hand away again and nudged the inside of her thigh with his soaked fingers. She got the message and hooked her ankles around the legs of her chair, spreading her legs even wider so that her dress rode up to her hips, thankful that she was close enough into the table that no one would notice.

He thrust his fingers into her again, matching the rhythm of her stroking his cock as she continued to pleasure him under the table. She bit her lip as he curled his fingers to hit a particularly pleasurable spot. It was getting much harder to restrain her sighs, but she saw him give her a sideways glance, eyebrows raised, as though asking if she could handle it.

She rubbed her thumb against the tip of his cock before sliding one finger down to cup his balls,massaging them lightly, knowing that was one of his weaknesses.

He grunted, quickly and believably turning it into a cough as Elijah shot them a suspicious look, eyebrows raised. She removed her hand from him and he shot her a questioning look before she pulled his wrist away from her. He smirked, thinking he'd won and she needed to leave, but she quickly pressed his knee down as though telling him to stay, before rubbing herself quickly, coating her palm and pads of her fingers with her juices before reaching to grab his cock again.

His eyes fluttered shut as she picked up the speed of her strokes. She glanced at his face and could tell that he was close–his clenched hands on his thighs were his tell–and his palm landed on hers, stopping her movements. She smirked as he tugged her hand off of him and fixed his clothes, setting his napkin on the table and standing up to make his way to the back again, shooting her a look that plainly asked her to follow him.

Her original request had been for him to get her off in public without anyone knowing, but she'd taken it a step further, and she needed him inside her. She was too turned on to care who heard them.

She calmly brought her knees back so that her legs crossed at the ankle and dabbed her mouth delicately with her napkin before standing up. Ignoring the knowing look Kol shot her as he accepted a new glass of wine for Bonnie and the waiter cleared the old one from the table.

She saw Klaus lingering in the hallway to the bathroom, and his eyes fixed on her, his heated gaze making her clench her thighs together. In an instant, he was trapping her against the wall with his hands on either side of her body.

She smirked. "Serves you right."

He glared and silenced her with his lips, biting them harshly, consuming her. He pressed her back against the wall so that she was flush against him, his now-covered erection pressing insistently against her thigh as he kissed her.

He knocked her knees aside with his leg, pressing his thigh against her core. She rutted against him, biting his lip harshly as he reached down to cup her ass, pulling her up to support her against the wall so that she could ride his leg, her knees squeezing into his sides.

He pulled his lips away from her so that he could nibble on her ear, his hot breath on her neck giving her goosebumps, angling her hips so that so that he could massage her clit while she rubbed herself against his thigh.

"Do you like that?" He muttered in her ear, his whisper low and husky, "Do you like rutting yourself against me like an animal, love? Are you that desperate for my touch?"

"Yes," She hissed, rolling her hips against him as he squeezed her clit lightly causing her to moan loudly and blush when she realized how loud they were being.

"No, scream for me, love. I'm perfectly content with the world knowing how much you need me. You wanted me so badly that you couldn't resist touching me under the table in front of all your friends. You knew what it would do to me. You knew that it was taking all of my willpower to not take you right there on the table in front of everyone."

She gasped out a moan at this, and he smiled wickedly, rubbing his thumb over her clit a little bit harder, "You like that? Is that what you wanted? You don't just want them to suspect what's happening, do you? You want them to _know_. You want them to hear every sound you make while I take you, don't you?"

She gasped in a breath and buried one of her hands in his hair to pull his lips and fuse them to hers as she reached down with the other to quickly unbutton his jeans, pulling out his cock and stroking it roughly, squeezing it as he shoved down the side zipper of her dress to slide his hand inside and caress her breast, tweaking her nipple. She moaned and started to stroke him harder, moaning as his tongue dominated her mouth. He pulled her hand off of him and reached to her shoulder to pull the front of her dress down so that her breasts were exposed to the air, causing her nipples to pucker. He moved down to scrape it gently with his teeth, causing her to moan, and soothed the bite with his tongue as she wrapped her other leg around his waist, slinging her arms around his neck, her fingers buried in his hair as she held his head to her breast, encouraging him to keep licking and biting at her chest. He shifted to position his cock at her entrance and pulled her hips down so that he could thrust into her.

She leaned back so that her head hit the wall, breathing harshly as he fucked her, letting her hands drop to his shoulders so that he could pull away from her chest and make eye contact as he thrust into her.

"You're so wet for me, love. So tight," He muttered as he slammed into her, making the walls shake.

There was no doubt that their friends could hear them now, she knew, and she found that she didn't care. She squeezed him tighter with her legs. "Faster," She gasped out.

He obligingly sped up his thrusts, causing her to moan loudly, her breathy pants making him smirk again before he reattached his lips to her neck, sucking and licking and biting, and she honestly would have been happy to be fucked against that wall forever as long as he kept hitting her _right there, _his balls slapping against her skin with every thrust as she clawed at his back-who cared if his shirt was in shreds–gasping out his name and through gritted teeth as his breaths picked up, hot against her neck, and she felt herself getting closer, teetering on the edge, and he squeezed her ass roughly and bit down on her neck and she was _gone, _moaning and writhing against him, his name escaping from her lips over and over in gritty, breathy pants, squeezing him against her as he slammed into her faster and harder until he climaxed, spilling into her. They stayed there for a moment, breathing hard and fast, and he carefully set her down on her wobbly legs, causing her to grab his shirt momentarily to get her balance.

They carefully re-arranged their clothes, knowing perfectly well that it was pointless to try to pretend like nothing had happened because there was no possible way that everyone in the dining room wouldn't know _exactly _what had happened, but going through the motions anyway, because it was her _birthday_ and damnit, she deserved a free pass.

He was smirking down at her, looking thoroughly too pleased with himself, but she couldn't help but grin back. "We can just go home, you know. We don't have to stay," He breathed into her ear cajolingly, his hand traveling down to her thigh under her dress.

She probably would have agreed too, if they hadn't heard a knock on the wall, and turned to see Kol with his hands over his eyes. "Are you decent?"

"Yes," Klaus said shortly, his eyes flashing with anger, "How long have you been there?"

"About two seconds, and the entire time I've had my eyes covered," Kol said, a malicious smirk still visible under his hands before he pulled them down off of his face, "I was told to inform you that if you're quite finished celebrating Caroline's birthday in your own special way, it's time for cake, and also Bekah would like to especially request that you wash your hands before you come out."

Caroline knew that she was blushing, and Kol gave her a quick wink before walking away, his hands in his pockets with a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked that :D Please give me any comments/critiques! The only way I get better (especially with smut) is with feedback ;)  
>Again, feel free to requestsuggest either in a review here, or in my ask box.  
>Thank you for reading!<br>Hugs!  
>-Angie<strong>


	3. All Tied Up

**A/N: Here is the next installment. For LaLainaJ & Night script.  
>kinktrope: Bondage**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>-Angie<strong>

* * *

><p>"Caroline, you know that this isn't going to work," Klaus said, peeling off his henley and throwing it on the floor while eyeing the determined blonde in front of him, who was clutching a cardboard box. "I'll just accidentally break them."<p>

"No you won't," Caroline said confidently, methodically ripping through the tape with her fingernails and letting the box open, pulling out some soft-looking black rope. She tugged it experimentally before nodding to herself and gesturing for him to get on the bed.

He did so, smirking slightly as she straddled him and bound his wrists together, then to the headboard. "Go ahead, try," She said, her eyes challenging him.

He gave her an unimpressed look before tugging his wrists apart.

Well, _trying _to tug his wrists apart.

"What did you-"

"Witch owed me a favor. Careful, though. You could probably still break the headboard."

He glared at her and she grinned unrepentantly. "You said I could."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd actually be able to do it."

She grinned at him. "Have you never been tied up before?"

He shot her a withering look and didn't answer.

She sat up on her knees and tugged her dress over her head in one swift movement, letting it fall on the carpet a few yards away, leaving her in only a lacy bra and thong set in a soft blue. She smiled as she watched his eyes darken, bending down to move closer to him, watching his eyes drink in the sight of her creamy breasts encased in the blue lace.

She reached down to massage his already-hard shaft through his jeans, causing him to grit his teeth and buck into her hand. Caroline unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down, throwing them on the floor before stroking his cock more firmly under his boxers, rubbing her thumb against the tip of it, and quickly pulled her hand away when he groaned.

She moved up to straddle him, careful not to let her barely-covered core brush against his cock, and began to press soft kisses to his stubbled jaw, moving down his neck to his chest, her lips and tongue making red marks appear before they quickly healed before her eyes.

She let her tongue flick over one of his nipples, and looked up through her eyelashes to see his head tipped back against the headboard, his arm muscles flexing every few seconds as he instinctively tried to break free of the ropes binding him.

"Caroline…"

She smirked and dragged her blunt teeth down his chest and stomach before pulling off his last article of clothing and tossing it over her shoulder, not bothering to aim for the floor, and leaning over his fully erect cock, the tip centimeters from her lips, letting her hot breath tease him.

He shifted his hips slightly toward her mouth, but she pulled back from him, sliding off the bed to face away from him, unhooking her bra and shrugging it off slowly, letting the him catch tantalizing glances of the sides of her bare breasts before she bent down slowly to slide the light blue lace down her legs, bending over completely to step out of them and momentarily giving him an excellent view of her backside, spreading her legs slightly so he could see how wet she already was. She straddled him again, kissing him as she reached down to touch herself between their bodies, moving slightly when she felt Klaus's cock hard against her thigh, not wanting to give him any relief yet.

She moved forward, still upright on her knees, bracing herself with one hand against his chest, her legs spread over his stomach and her breasts at the height level of his face, pulled just far enough away that his mouth couldn't reach them even if he bent as far forward as possible. His gaze was locked on hers as she pleasured herself in front of him, and she had to suppress a smirk at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Caroline, I want you to untie me."

She didn't answer, instead letting her head loll back and letting out a breathy moan.

"Caroline."

She took her hand off of his chest and began trailing it slowly around her entrance, taking in a sharp breath when she plunged one finger in, and then another, still rubbing her clit with her other hand, leaning back so that he could see exactly what she was doing to herself.

"I bet you wish it was your cock instead of my fingers in me, don't you, Klaus? I bet you wish that I was riding you, that you were thrusting into me, that you could feel how wet and tight I am for you."

He groaned slightly at her words, his hips jerking upwards, trying to find the friction that wasn't there. He swore, his arms straining against the bonds again.

"Or maybe it would even be enough for you just to fingerfuck me," she continued, leaning forward and dropping her voice to a rough whisper. "Maybe you're desperate enough for me that all you'd need would be my pussy clenching around you when I come all over your hand so that you can feel my juices all over your cock when you touch yourself while I watch. Would you like that?"

"Yes, I would," he said, his voice following her lead and dropping in tone, making her shiver. "But I want to touch you more."

"Later."

He groaned as she closed her eyes and rolled her hips against her fingers. "I'm going to come, Klaus. I'm going to come and you're going to watch me," she gasped out.

Fuck yes, he was going to watch her. He didn't think he'd ever get the image of Caroline with her back arched and her legs spread pleasuring herself in front of him out of his head. He didn't want to.

She moaned again, her hand moving faster, and he watched her hungrily, watched her breasts bounce while her juices dripped down her fingers. He could tell that she was coming from the pattern of her breath and her heartbeat, and she muttered his name over and over as she rode out her orgasm, before pulling out her wet fingers and rubbing the tips against his lips. He opened his mouth and took them in, sucking and licking her come off of them, careful to swipe his tongue under her fingertips.

He released her fingers and she replaced them with her lips, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, taking complete control, her hands rubbing his shoulders and chest. Her lips descended on his jaw and neck, and he groaned as she sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Untie me, Caroline."

"No."

"I want to touch you."

"I know," she said, smiling against his neck before continuing to lick and bite down his shoulder.

"What do I have to do to get you to untie me?"

_So that I can bend you over the bed and fuck you harder than I ever have before for doing this to me._

"Ask _very _nicely."

"Caroline, can you untie me?"

She pulled away, giving him an unimpressed look before trailing her lips down his chest, licking his nipple and biting it before moving to the other.

"Caroline, I would very much appreciate it if you untied me."

She snorted, biting him a bit harder than necessary and making him groan. "That was not a question."

"Caroline, can-_fuck, _Caroline."

She had bent over, balancing herself with her hand on his thigh, her ass in the air, hair brushed back to the side revealing her creamy neck and shoulder, her nipples brushing his legs, her hand wrapped around his cock as she took him into her mouth, cheeks hollowed out as she sucked him.

He pulled his wrists more forcefully, though he'd by now accepted the fact that these damn ropes wouldn't break no matter how hard he tugged (and had absently wondered why no one had ever thought of this restraint system before when trying to kill him), but he needed to try because all he wanted to do was bury his fingers in her blonde curls and have her take him in deeper.

His hips were locked in place by her hand, making him unable to buck into her mouth, so he settled for muttering profanities in five different languages while twisting his arms around trying to get free, but careful not to move his legs too much because then she might _stop _and that would be even worse.

"Caroline. Untie me."

She pulled up, her hand still wrapped around him and gave him a small smile. "No."

"Caroline, love…"

"You'll have to be nicer than calling me pet names."

Her lips descended on his cock once again, though this time her hand moved down from his shaft to massage his balls and he was so _fucking _close…

And some how she'd figured that out because now she was pulling away completely, looming over him again, her body taunting him just out of reach, and he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction because he was too stubborn for that, but now she was eyeing him like a meal and licking her lips, her eyes heated with lust, and he was hard and throbbing and he _needed _her and _fuck _stubbornness because if he didn't take her in the next ten seconds...

"Caroline. Please."

She gave him a wicked smile. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Untie me, love. _Please_."

"Why should I?"

"Because I just asked nicely, and because you know that as soon as you do I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't stop thinking about my cock in you for a week."

She made a show of biting her lip and considering it. He felt like he was waiting for hours, though it had been only seconds, and when she finally reached over and began undoing the knot, she couldn't see his smirk.

The second the ropes fell away she had been flipped onto her knees, facing the headboard.

"Hold onto the headboard. If you move, I will tie you."

Her hands immediately latched onto the rim of the intricately carved mahogany bedframe.

She could feel Klaus behind her, feel his eyes on her, but he wasn't touching her yet. She wriggled her legs slightly. "Klaus…"

"What?"

"What are you waiting for?"

He was waiting to feel like he wasn't two seconds away from exploding, but she didn't need to know that.

"I want you to ask nicely."

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"No, love. Not at all."

One of her hands let go of the bedframe, no doubt because she was about to turn around to scold him, but he stopped her. "Hands on the board. If you let go again, I _will _bind your wrists."

"Klaus."

"What?"

She was rubbing her thighs together trying to get some friction, some _relief_, and he couldn't let her have that. "Spread your legs."

She did slightly, but he wasn't satisfied. "_Spread your legs,_" he repeated, his tone rough.

She moaned at the sound of his voice, and he smiled, satisfied with her reaction.

He still didn't touch her.

"_Klaus_."

"Yes love?"

"I need you to fuck me."

"Hmm...That was not a question," he repeated her words from earlier, and he could have sworn he heard her growl.

He hoped that she gave in soon, because he was _this _close to reaching down to give himself some relief.

Instead, he trailed a single finger up her inner thigh.

"Klaus," she whined, "Come on."

"No. Ask nicely."

"Please."

"Please, what?"

She could tell how much he was enjoying this, could _hear _the smirk in his voice.

"Please fuck me."

"I don't think that's good enough," he said, his fingers still trailing tantalizingly close to her center, but never quite reaching it.

"Please, Klaus, I need your cock inside me. Now. _Please_."

He gripped her hips and slammed into her, the sound of her moans filling the room as she gripped the headboard, which was shaking every time he thrust into her, his balls slapping against her clit.

She was practically screaming his name, which was interspersed with ordering him to go harder and faster and how _good _he felt inside her and how close she was and _please _just a _little bit more, _her pussy clamping down on him as she tensed, about to come.

"I want you to come around my cock, Caroline. I want to feel you clench around me while you scream my name."

He continued to pound into her, the combination of how _tight _and _hot _she was around him while she came screaming his name, and his fingernails dug into her hips as he finally found his own release.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did writing it ;)  
>As always, requests welcome, though the next one is guaranteed to be the request from the other person that answered the question correctly in the last Travelers chapter. :)<br>There also some requests from previous reviews that I'll do.  
>Anyway, review, because that's the only way I get better ;)<br>Hugs!  
>-Angie<strong>


End file.
